


Hope

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Agender Character, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If Aditya could be described as anything then it had to be stubbornly loyal.





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> A fic written for the Wintersend Secret Santa Exchange hosted by @the-queen-of-thedas & @right-in-the-vhenan. My giftee is @paperfaery. (All Tumblr usernames)
> 
> I wrote a ficlet featuring their Inquisitor Aditya Lavellan. I hope they enjoy! :D

If Aditya could be described as anything then it had to be stubbornly loyal. They would reach out and help their friends no matter how impossible it might seem. This even still applied to Solas who was determined to bring down the Veil and reclaim the world for the elves.

Solas’s mind may be made up, but Aditya refused to stop trying to show Solas that this world deserved to be saved. Growing up Dalish infused Aditya with a sense of bitterness towards Thedas; especially the shems. However, innocent people should not pay for the sins of their ancestors.

They passed out soon after speaking to the Exalted Council. When Aditya opened their eyes, they found themselves in bed with what remained of their left arm throbbing with pain. Aditya grit their teeth, managing to sit at the edge of the bed. It took a great concerned amount of effort to complete the simple task, embarrassingly enough.

The door opened, dragging Aditya’s attention from their missing arm to Cassandra’s wide eyed expression as she stepped into the room.

“Inquisitor, your awake!”

Behind Cassandra stood Varric sporting a similar expression. “Hell, Firefly I’m surprised your actually alive.”

“No one asked for your opinion, Varric,” Cassandra hissed.

“True Seeker, but I feel compelled to give it anyway.”

The bickering took Aditya back to their times at Skyhold or traveling through the Hinterlands. They laughed despite the pain that rippled through their body. “Varric does have a point, Cassandra.”

When Solas removed the anchor, Aditya wondered if they would survive. They would always inherently trust Solas, but losing a limb tended to dampen a person’s hope of survival. It was by sheer will alone Aditya forced themselves.back to the Winter Palace in order to face the damned council.

Disbanding the Inquisition was not an easy decision to make, but Aditya never wanted to be Inquisitor in the first place. It made sense to take a step back and shift to a peacekeeping operation. Helping Solas would, however, remain a top priority.

Cassandra sighed. “We’re just all relieved to see you still with us, Inquisitor.”

“I… thank you,” Aditya muttered, feeling both flattered and uncomfortable with the intensity that was Cassandra’s worry for their safety and well being. “We should discuss plans and tactics as soon as possible. He.. will not be deterred.”

Aditya would stop at nothing to prove to Solas that this would was salvageable. The fear that they couldn’t change Solas’s mind bubbled just below the surface, but Aditya refused to let themselves consider such a thing.

Varric frowned. “Hey Firefly, you just woke up. Give yourself at least a day to recover. You deserve it… given the circumstances.”

“For once, I agree with Varric,” Cassandra said in a dry tone.

This drew a laugh not only out of Aditya, but also out of Varric. Once again Aditya became struck with how much they missed all this. Perhaps one day, they would have it again. After stopping Solas from committing an understandable, but drastic mistake.


End file.
